


Miraculous Ladybug: Confessions and Challenges

by EmmaLaylie105, KitKatCatFangirl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Doki Doki Literature Club! Spoilers, Gaming, Karaoke, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Multi, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 15:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaLaylie105/pseuds/EmmaLaylie105, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKatCatFangirl/pseuds/KitKatCatFangirl
Summary: Chiffon and Scarlett, the two daughters of the Immortal Lady of the Sacred Orbs, have nothing to do. They've watched all of the currently released ML episodes, and have nothing to do with their time now except maybe (kidnapping) "borrowing" the protagonists and their classmates to play a couple of rounds of the well-known game of truth or dare! What will be revealed? Maybe, just maybe, some people will join further in!A fun little fic! Feel free to send in your truths or dares!*Previously known as Miraculous Truth or Dare.*





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This book was made on wattpad (same user name). Just in case: if the majority of this book isn't on this website, please check my wattpad. A few chapters of this book have been written by me, but since KitKatCatFangirl has been so helpful and has been commenting so many chapters that we've decided to collaborate on the rest of this story! Please go follow them either on wattpad or on here. Thank you for reading and don't forget to comment.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small chapter that is going to explain the general jist of this book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This book was made on Wattpad by me (same username) and KitKatCatFangirl. (It's posted on my account because there currently is not way for us to create a collab story on Wattpad). The first few chapters will be copied and pasted from the one on Wattpad. You can still comment and ask or say a truth or dare, and we'll make sure to write the chapter as soon as we can. Currently, we have a ton of dares to complete, but that doesn't mean you can't comment, it just may take longer for us to get to your comment.

Hi, welcome to my first Truth or Dare book!

I'm simply making this very short part to explain a few things and introduce my character and my sister's character. 

So, if you haven't read a truth or dare book before, you basically send in truths and dares through the comments and the author(s) put it inside the story! I've participated in a few truth or dare books myself, and found them quite entertaining, so I decided to make one. 

I made this truth or dare book about Miraculous Ladybug because this is literally the only thing my sister and I agree on, and I basically mean that we both watch it. She ships Adrienette and I ship LadyNoir, so... that comes with its own problems. She will not be writing the story, I will, because she's a small child, and I'm not, so...yeah. 

When I say we are writing this together, I really mean that I'm typing and she's suggesting plot things or story information. She's not really writing. However, she does read this and she can answer questions, if you have any. 

In this book, you can send a truth or dare to anyone in the story, including Miraculous characters and my sister and I. I will shoutout/tag whoever sends in the dare or truth in the story, also. 

I love hearing you guys' feedback, so please feel free to comment! 

Character descriptions  
This does not mean to comment your info, this is the info for my sisters OC and mine. However, I will add more cohosts, later on.

Name:

Chiffon

Gender:

Female

Who's character:

Mine.

Hair color/style:

Light strawberry peach pastel hair that's very long and usually worn in a messy bun or as long, straight hair, sometimes curled. 

Eye color:

Hazel with slight green around the edges. 

 

Personality:

Sassy and sarcastic. Loves to party and have fun. Is quite social, but has a quick temper. Very intelligent, but likes to think low of herself. Cheerful and energetic, but gets bored very easily. Has a very short attention span and cares a little too much about the fandoms she's in. 

Face/body description:

Slim body figure. Long eyelashes, a small, somewhat upturned nose, high cheekbones, a very slim face with very few freckles. 

Age:

15 

Species/special abilities:

Basically a normal human except she has magical abilities when in other dimensions. (And the power to go to other dimensions, duh).

Clothing:

Mainly bright colors. Some of her attire may be described as "too innapropriate" for her age, but she doesn't mind. She's always dressed for a party!

Next character!

Name:

Scarlett

Gender:

Female

Who's character:

My sister's.

Hair color/style:

Light lilac/purple that's curly.

 

Eye color:

Blue.

Personality:

The responsive sibling. Typically quiet and calm, yet sometimes gets a little excited. Prefers reading a book than being social. Sassy like her sister, but can maintain herself throughout problems and disasters. Chill and collected, but not at all boring. 

Age:

14

Species/special abilities:

Human with the dimension power thingy that my OC  has.

Clothes:

Likes to wear long sleeves and modest clothing. Nothing that shows too much skin.

Authors note:

My sister and I have thought about adding music into this series and we might for certain episodes where there are tons of big things happening, otherwise there will more than likely be no music.

In a few chapters we may need a few more cohosts, so be ready to participate in the book! I'll give more info later.

I've thought about how to format this and I believe I'll do the standard paragraph form instead of what I call role play format, which is where they put the name, then a colon, and then the words they will say, and I'm not very good at that format, sorry. 

This is a major thing that all readers need to read!

In many of the T/D Miraculous books I've seen, almost all of them have the 'big reveal' as the first dare, and I want to do my own thing, so I'm putting the reveal off for a while. I want to be able to build up to that to cause more drama! I haven't seen many people do this, so I waned to be unique. 

If you comment the reveal as a dare then you will be tagged when I do it later. As I said I'm building up to it. I may have my OC say something about it, but I don't know for sure. 

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though nothing happened, and have a miraculous day!


	2. Kidnapping the Characters

Scarlett sat at the edge of her bed, trying desperately to find something to do. She glanced over at her sister, Chiffon, who was banging her head against the wall, like an idiot, who was clearly as bored as she was. She would've said something to her about it, but that would only start a fight. The only thing that these two could talk about without a completely insane fight was Miraculous Ladybug, and there was no guarantee that there wouldn't be a fight, either. 

The girls could've rewatched season one of the show on Netflix, but they'd already watched every episode thirteen times over. Of course, they're not saying that they are bored of it, but they were just eager for season two to come out. They didn't have to wait as log as some people, they'd only discovered Miraculous Ladybug a couple months before, but it still seemed as if the days were just taking their sweet time. The nearer they became to December 20th, the longer the days lasted.

Not wanting to make her sister's hopes come crashing down, Chiffon didn't tell her of the rumors she'd seen online saying that Netflix viewers may have to wait until spring of 2018 to view their half of the season, which was utterly ridiculous. Most Americans had waited an entire year, and now they may have to wait longer? With Chiffon being a Libra, she didn't see this as fair at all, especially not since other countries had all twenty-six episodes of the season, too. 

Hoping her sister had come up with an idea, Scarlett glanced over at Chiffon and whined, "Do you know of anything we can do? I'm as bored as Marinette during Mrs. Bustier's class." 

As Scarlett reminded her of their powers, Chiffon's eyes widened. She stood up quickly, a little too quickly, and fell back to the bed with her head spinning. Scarlett walked over worriedly and helped her sister get back up. Normally she wouldn't do such a thing, but she had seen the spark in her sister's eyes, and she knew what that meant: she had an idea. 

As Scarlett helped her up, Chiffon started shaking her wrists vigorously, indicating that she was very excited about something. Scarlett looked at her, rolling her eyes, and said, "What's your idea?"

Chiffon's face was suddenly half covered by an evil smirk. "Well, I was only thinking," she began, "of how cool it would be if we could meet the Miraculous Ladybug cast, and maybe, just maybe, we could play a game of truth or dare. How nice would that be?"

Not taking the many hints Chiffon had given her, Scarlett gazed at her with a confused face. "Oh, you know better. You know we can't just conjure up some magical powers-" she stopped suddenly, realising what she'd said. Her eyes lit up as she practically screamed with joy. "Oh my, oh my. I completely forgot! We can! We really can!"

Chiffon smiled her evil grin again and looked at her sister's face. "You remember how to do this?" In response Scarlett nodded and held her hand up to Chiffon's hand. Chiffon placed her hand against her sister's palm as they closed their eyes. They both took their other hand and placed it above their heads as they chanted, "My sweet universe, we are calling upon you to take us to the world of Miraculous Ladybug." They then opened their eyes and put both of their hands out in front of them, raising them slowly. As their hands reached as high as they could, they shouted in sync, "Orbs, up!" 

Right after finishing their commands, two orbs appeared in front of the girls, Scarlett's being blue and Chiffon's being yellow. They stepped inside of the orbs and a bright white light flashed, letting them know that the transportation had begun successfully. Both teens let out a sigh of relief as they had correctly completed the chant, for if the chant had gone wrong, even in the slightest way, they could've been sent anywhere else in the world, and could've been banished from their powers and left in the unknown place. 

About two and a half seconds later, the sisters arrived in Paris, France, in their favorite television series. Never being there in person before, the girls took in the beautiful scenery of the Eiffel Tower and the shrubbery surrounding it. After admiring the scene surrounding them, the two girls turned to their orbs and said, "Find the main cast and bring them back here, orb."

The orbs flew away gracefully, only to return minutes later with none of the cast inside of them. Chiffon, who was highly ticked off with the ignorance of her orb, gave her orb a death glare. "Well, where are they? We told you to get the main cast. Not just air," she said, annoyed. 

Instead of replying in a monotone voice, the orb simply handed her a map of the world, implying that they must go achieve their goals alone. Chiffon rolled her hazel-green eyes and dragged her sister along with her as the orbs disappeared. "I can't believe Mom is making us do this ourselves! I mean, I get that she's the goddess of the orbs, but still, she couldn't help us just this once?" Scarlett gave her sister an annoyed glance and shoved her hand from its grip on her arm. 

Eventually, the two decided that nobody else was going to go get the Miraculous crew for them, and walked to Mrs. Bustier's classroom. According to the map, there would be an akuma attack in about thirty-five minutes, so they had to hurry up. 

Scarlett stopped in her tracks and came to a sudden realization, which she notified her sister of. "Wait. Won't it look suspicious if we just go in there and take a bunch of kids? We could say that we're new students, maybe that won't look as suspicious. Then again, I dunno." Realizing her sister had a point, Chiffon stopped and said, "Well, yeah. We'll say that we're new students. That should work, right?" She gained a nod from her sister in response. 

Both sisters continued their journey to Mrs. Bustier's. By the time they reached the school building, they had four minutes until the next akuma attack, so both girls ran into the classroom the same way Marinette does when she's late pretty much every day. The students looked up at the strange looking girls with confused faces as Mrs. Bustier turned around at the commotion her class was raising. "Can I help you two?" 

Without thinking Chiffon blurted out, "Aww, oh my god! Adrien's even cuter in person! They all are! Look at Mari, too. They're so adorable!" Scarlett sighed and snatched her sister's hands from Marinette's hair. "I'm sorry, she's just a big fan," Scarlett said smiling, "and a big idiot," she said, meaning to be loud enough for only Chiffon to hear, but saying it loud enough for the class to hear. 

The pupils just sat there, majorly confused as to why there were two very weird girls inside their classroom arguing. Mrs. Bustier eventually had had enough and stepped between the two bickering children. "Look, I have no idea who you are, but you can't just enter my class and interrupt us so rudely." 

Remembering their talk before, Chiffon suddenly shouted aloud, "Oh, we're new students!" At this statement Mrs. Bustier heaved a sigh and gave a tired look to her class. I mean, why did she have to have all the problem children? They never listen, always have rude comments, are always late, and are always either drawing or are playing on their phones. Not to mention the constant, pretty much daily, akuma attacks that interrupt every lesson she tries to teach. Hadn't she had enough? 

After her internal rant was over, Mrs. Bustier decided to attempt to have a normal class again. "Well, I currently have no open seats, so just have a seat in the floor." The girls obeyed, but not without a couple rude remarks or facial expressions. Curious about how much time had passed, Chiffon looked at the map, which said that the akuma attack was occurring right now. 

Just then, a scream was heard coming from the other end of the school. As expected, Marinette and Adrien both raised their hands to go to the bathroom, which they were both granted. They ran from the room and checked the restrooms, making sure no one was present inside a stall, and transformed. 

Seconds later, Ladybug and Chat Noir took off towards the akumatized person and began to make a plan to defeat it. During this time, the sisters sat in Mrs. Bustier's classroom calmly as the children began to panic. Mrs. Bustier eventually decided she was done and dismissed the class. Most of the class went home, as they were told to, but Alya, typically, took her phone with her and went towards the akuma. 

Once the room was empty, the two sisters from another dimension began to think of how they could kidnap the characters. Many ideas were shared among the two, but eventually one was marked the best. They decided they would split up, Scarlett getting the ones who went home before they actually left the campus, and Chiffon finding some way to get the superhero and heroine into their game. 

Scarlett ran down the hall towards the front door. The two decided she would take the map, since Chiffon would only be inside the school for now. She read the map and took off towards the way the map said some of the cast would be at. 

Meanwhile, Chiffon was in the background watching Paris's heroes fight some akumatized clown looking thing. Chiffon didn't even want to know the back story for this, since she was genuinely scared of clowns. She hid in the corner until the akuma had been defeated, and stealthily followed Marinette and Adrien as their transformations wore off. Normally, Chiffon would be fangirling over the many adorable flirts Chat Noir had made towards Ladybug and what her responses were, but today, she was there. Today she had to catch them for her truth or dare game. 

As the heroic duo were walking down the street towards their homes, luckily they lived nearby each other, little did they know a certain someone was following them, and that they would soon be forced to play a game with her and her sister. The two weren't walking side by side, but were rather on opposing sides of the sidewalk.   
Marinette was a little further down by the right side, and Adrien was closer to Chiffon on the left. Neither noticed the other, they were both too caught up in their own thoughts. 

Acting normally, Chiffon gazed around her, making sure no one was in sight. She lifted her hand in front of her, palm out, and chanted, "Orbs, teleport me!" She suddenly appeared behind the nearest corner in front of where Adrien and Marinette were walking. 

Chiffon happily strolled from her hiding place and approached the two kindly. She gave Marinette a smile as Adrien was still walking towards them. Marinette gave her an odd look when Chiffon said, "Oh, you're Marinette, right? I have something I need you to look at." 

Marinette smiled at Chiffon warmly. "I don't think my parents would like for me to be that late. Sorry . . . Wait, what's your name?" Normally, Chiffon would have been angry with someone who'd not known what her name was, but the Miraculous characters were an exception. "I'm Chiffon. And, are you sure you can't some see it? I really need your help. It's urgent." 

Marinette desperately wanted to decline her offer, but the inner Ladybug side of her wouldn't allow it. The girl had said that it was urgent, was it an akuma? There had already been one attack today, but could there be another one? And so soon? To Marinette, the threat of another akumatized victim seemed highly unlikely, however, what else would this strange girl want? After much consideration, Marinette replied, "Ah, I guess I have time. We have to hurry, though."

By the time Marinette had answered Chiffon's question, Adrien was walking towards them, and Chiffon had to hurry up the current discussion. "Okay, thank you so much! You have no idea how much I needed you to say that. Excuse me, I need to talk to Adrien, okay? I'll be right back," Chiffon said as she was strolling to Adrien. 

"Excuse me. Adrien, right?" Chiffon gave Adrien a kind smile and waved at him. He looked from the ground to meet her gaze, and nodded. "That's me. Let me guess, you want an autograph?" Chiffon shook her head and replied with a smile, "No, actually, I needed you for something. Marinette and I have found something and we need your help." 

At the sound of his classmate's name, Adrien seemed more interested and focused. "Oh, okay. If Marinette needs something, then yeah, sure." Chiffon could've squealed at the thought of the words that came from his mouth, but luckily she had learned to quietly fangirl awhile back. "Thank you! Come this way, Marinette's waiting," Chiffon said as she guided him back with her to Marinette. 

The group met up and Chiffon mischievously grinned at them. She raised her arm to the sky and announced another spell to take her to the room they prepared for this game. Two orbs appeared in front of her and she stepped inside of one. Marinette and Adrien stood in shock at the sight of the orbs and the girl inside of them. How could this be? 

Marinette and Adrien slowly backed away, thinking that this was another akumatized person. To try and clear things up some, Chiffon attempted to explain the whole scenario. "Okay, so, this is going to sound absolutely crazy, but you have to believe me. I'm from another dimension where you guys's lives are a television show. My sister, Scarlett, was the other girl you saw back there. She has gathered the rest of your class, while I am gathering you, and we are all going to my secret dimension where we are going to play truth or dare!" 

Still somewhat skeptical, Adrien asked, "Why do we have to play truth or dare? I mean, out of all things, why truth or dare? Also, do you know the identities of Ladybug and Chat Noir?" 

Chiffon laughed evilly and smirked. "First, we're playing truth or dare because my sister and I want to see our ships happening, and we also want you guys to stop being so dense! Like, oh my god, can you just see that someone loves someone and that someone has a crush on someone! Like, it's not that hard people! Get a grip! And secondly, yes I know the identities of Paris's superheroes, so does my sister. In fact, everyone that watches your show knows. We even know who Hawkmoth is." 

Adrien's heart leaped. This girl knows who his lady is! But, she also knows who he is. Adrien's thoughts were majorly conflicted. Marinette's thoughts were along those same lines, except she didn't want to know who anyone was. She didn't want anyone to know who she was, and she didn't wanna know who Chat was. Of course, maybe she was a little curious, but she didn't want to cause any drama with their personal lives. Plus, what were the odds of knowing each other in their personal lives? 

As the miraculous duo stood, each worrying about their own super issues, Chiffon was becoming impatient. "Okay, get in the orb," she said, gesturing towards the pink orb beside her. To Chiffon's dismay, the couple didn't get inside the orb, they didn't even budge. "Okay, let me rephrase that. If you don't get inside the orb with your own free will, then I will force you into the orb with my magical abilities, got it?" 

The two nodded, as if they had another choice, and stepped into the orb. Marinette sat inside the orb very ladylike on one side of it, leaving plenty of room for Adrien to be seated. Finally, Adrien stepped into the orb, remembering when he was stuck inside a bubble with Ladybug on his birthday. He smiled at the thought of his lady, and sat closer to Marinette than she expected. 

Chiffon snapped her fingers and the two orbs appeared in the room her and her sister had prepared just for this moment. The rest of the class sat in a circle in the floor with Scarlett in the center. Chiffon could've laughed right then, for Scarlett looked as tired as Mrs. Bustier had when they'd entered her classroom as new students. "Have fun with the children?" Chiffon teased her as she guided Mari and Adrien to their seats, which were conveniently located next to each other. 

Scarlett just rolled her eyes in response. "Oh, and did you explain to them?" Chiffon asked her. Scarlett opened her eyes slowly and looked at Chiffon like she was an idiot. "No, I brought them here and threatened them with their lives." 

Adrien and Marinette's eyes widened, being too innocent to understand the rude sarcasm. Before Chiffon could explain to them, Alya decided to put her two cents in. "Jeez, you two, chill. She was joking. Scarlett's actually pretty chill." 

Scarlett smiled at Alya and gazed around the room to see what everyone was doing. Nathaneal was drawing, Rose and Juleka were talking pretty quietly, Max was playing on some portable game he'd brought with him, Lila and Chloé were cooing all over Adrien, Adrien was desperately trying to escape from the two most annoying girls in the school, Kim and Alix were challenging each other to a round of push ups, Nino and Alya were scrolling through their phones together, Ivan and Mylene were sitting quietly beside each other, and Marinette was trying not to kill Chloé and Lila herself. Seems like the typical activities of this strange class. 

Chiffon was becoming impatient, again, and took out her phone. "Dang it. No new dares yet. Well, should we just start the game, or not? Does everyone know how to play?" 

The class nodded and turned their attention towards Chiffon and Scarlett. For a bunch of kidnapped children, they sure were quite calm. The class turned back to whatever they were doing before and the two sisters chatted about whether or not to start the game, or to wait until a dare was sent in by their fans. The decided choice was to wait until dares were sent, but if it took too long that they would conjure some up by themselves. 

"Okay, readers, send in some truths/dares and remember, Chiffon and Scarlett love you!"


	3. Making Up Some Dares!

Chiffon gazed at the around her, who she and her sister may or may not have kidnapped from a cartoon world, and sighed. "Okay, so apparently no one has submitted any dares or truths, or anything, so does anyone in this room have any dares for anyone? You can dare anyone," Chiffon said, hoping that someone had something. To her dismay, it seemed that most of the class wasn't even paying attention to her, and those who were didn't raise their hands or blurt out anything that would get this party going. "Scarlett, a little help here?" Chiffon looked over at her sister, who was currently sleeping in the floor, all balled up like a python and sighed even louder. 

"Does anyone even care? I mean, it's not like we kidnapped most of the characters from Miraculous Ladybug for nothing," Chiffon said, hoping that would actually motivate someone to say something, which it didn't. "Okay, seriously? No one has anything? No LadyNoir kisses? No Adrienette crush reveals? No DJWifi steamy make out sessions? No MariChat hugs? No Ladrien 'let's shove them in a closet' dares? Really? No one has anything? Anything?" 

Chiffon's previous outburst led to most of the main characters blushing, but yet, no one had said any dares yet, instead a young bratty blonde decided that she hadn't complained in a while. "OMG, I'm so calling my daddy! Do you know who my daddy is? You can't just kidnap the mayor's daughter!" Chiffon rolled her eyes and clapped, making a bucket appear before her. "Okay, phones in the bucket!" Everyone groaned. "Hey, you can thank Chloé. Oh, and we forgot a major detail, if you don't cooperate with us, we won't hesitate to throw you into a random abyss. We've done it before, we'll do it again." The class quickly shoved their phones into the bucket, not wanting to get thrown into an abyss.

"Good, good! Now, will someone please start us off on a dare? Oh yeah, and it can be a truth, too," Chiffon said, smiling brightly at the class. She'd hoped that it wouldn't have had to come down to this, but of course, Chloé wasn't going to cooperate easily. The class sat in silence, no one saying anything, in fear of getting on one of the foreign girls' bad side. "Okay, Scarlett, get up! Say a dare!" 

Scarlett aroused and stood up. "Lemme guess, no one is saying dares and Chloé was being annoying?" Chiffon nodded. "No one will say dares! Or truths! Or anything! Help!" Scarlett rolled her eyes and turned to face the class. "Okay, can someone please play the game? My sister's going insane, so can we please just say a dare or something?" 

This entire time Marinette had been exceptionally quiet, she was trying to be respectful and nice to her new acquaintances, but now she raised her hand excitedly. "Alya, what happened when you were trapped in that animal exhibit with Nino?" Marinette said, grinning at her best friend. Chiffon raised her head up and looked at Mari greatfully. "Ooh, good one. Thanks, Marinette! And Alya, this is considered a truth, so your answer has to be completely true, got it?" 

Alya glared at Nino and then blushed when she looked back at the rest of the people in the room. "Well, we just talked, nothing really." Most of the class made an array of noises: grunts, groans, sighs, annoyed screams, agitated crying. You know, the usual when you find out that one of your ships isn't sailing the way you want it to. Chiffon giggled a little and then called Alya up to her. 

"Okay, everyone. I can conduct a completely true lie detector test. My powers allow me to read people's thoughts and see their memories, so I'm going to do that now," Chiffon explained. Most of the class nodded and Chiffon brought her palm up to Alya's face without touching it. She closed her eyes and a black background was replaced with Ladybug taking Alya and Nino into an empty habitat, locking them in there 'for their safety'. She ran off and Alya sat on the dirt below her, pulling her phone from her pocket and checking her blog. Nino just sat there awkwardly, listening to his music. 

Chiffon played the scene over a little quicker skipping over the long time where no words were said and then slowed it when Alya put her phone down and scooted closer to Nino. He didn't seem to notice until she was right up in his face. "So, a little birdie told me something today," Alya said, making sure to strongly imply that she knew of his crush on her. "But, I guess it's too bad I only see him as a brother and nothing more." Alya sighed. 

Nino blushed and then an idea popped into his head. "Well, since I guess he's only seen as a brother that this won't matter," Nino said, cupping Alya's face in his hands and leaning closer, until their lips touched. Chiffon slightly giggled and jumped up and down, still watching the video as the kiss began to get heated. Chiffon fast forwarded through most of the kiss and stopping it when ladybugs were seen flying towards them, opening the door and letting them out of there. 

Chiffon opened her eyes to a class that was on the edge of their seats and smiled. "Oh, little Alya. Sweet, sweet Alya. I'm sure that you're not lying to us, right?" Alya wiggled uncomfortably and sighed. "Okay, fine. Maybe, we kissed . . . ?" Marinette and Adrien gasped, both amazed that their best friends would keep that from them, as Nino's face turned cherry red. But honestly, neither of the current miraculous holders were too surprised, after all, they were Ladybug and Chat Noir without them knowing. 

"Your turn, Alya," Chiffon said, ready for some more drama. An evil grin crossed Alya's face and she looked up at Chiffon happily. "I dare Ladybug and Chat Noir to make an appearance and reveal their identities." Adrien and Marinette tensed. Chiffon looked at Alya and frowned. "No can do, ma'am. I've already planned the reveal for later, so you can't say that. Do something else." 

Alya thought for a moment and then smiled. "Adrien, what are your thoughts on Marinette?" Both of them blushed and Adrien casually said, "Well, she's really nice and brave, she really reminds me of someone who means a lot to me. Oh, and don't forget that she's a really good friend." Marinette smiled, trying to hide her slight disappointment. On the other hand, Scarlett looked like she was about to murder someone. "Hah! 'Really good friend', hah! Yeah, right. I'm gonna stab someone if they say 'just a friend' again." 

Chiffon laughed. "Okay, so, I have pretty much zero inspiration for making dares and truths, so please comment some, I beg of you. I'm dying inside trying to make up this kind of stuff, please write a dare or something. I'm desperate. Anyways, I'm going to leave this here, and don't forget to comment stuff. Bye and have a miraculous day!"


	4. Sweet  Kisses

Chiffon eagerly opened her phone with a few messages from Wattpad, hoping that someone had finally dared some of her kidnapped possessions to do something saucy. She clicked the app and screamed aloud. The rest of the people in the room turned to her and questioned her sanity. Chiffon saw their judgemental stares and sighed, knowing that very few people in the world would ever understand her fangirlish ways. 

Chiffon waited a moment, for the app to load, and was delighted when the notification read, 'Two new comments on Miraculous Truth or Dare.' She quickly tapped the message and read the comments to herself, grinning from ear to ear. Scarlett noticed her sister's devilish smile and wandered towards her, intending to find out what her sister was about to plot. 

Chiffon showed her sister the two comments and they both tried to muffle their giggles. The very few who were watching the sisters giggle became frightened, expecting their sudden doom soon. Chiffon finally stood and smiled evilly towards her many adopted television children. "Guess what?! We got our first dares!" 

Half of the class turned to Chiffon, ears ready to hear whatever their fate had ensured them, as the other half of the class did a variety of things, none of them being listening to Chiffon. Chiffon clapped her hands, which gathered everyone's attention, and said, "I said that we had some dares, aren't you excited?" A few of the respectful children in the room nodded their heads in agreement, but most of the class simply stared at Chiffon. 

Chiffon snapped her fingers, displaying an image across the wall behind her. 

(This is what the images said, since I can't add images to AO3)

Chillipilli: I dare your ships to kiss.  
EmmaLaylie105: XD which ones?  
Chillipilli: Kim and Alix, Marinette and Adrien, Tomato child and Chloé, and Nino and Alya.

(Other dare)

Shadowolf1712: I dare Ladybug and Cat Noir to kiss and then reveal their identities to each other!

Marinette read the messages on the board and a wave of fear crept over her. She would have to reveal her secret identity? She became highly uneasy and turned to take a look at the rest of the dares written on the screen. She almost laughed when she saw Alya and Nino's name written in the list for the kisses, but then her attitude changed when she read her name beside Adrien's. The majority of the children whose names were on the board were blushing, the only exception being Chloé, who was opening her mouth to complain. At least, that was before Chiffon started talking, realizing that Chloé had been about to whine again.

"A special thanks to Shadowolf1712 and Chillipilli for commenting our first dares! However, I have a plan for the identity reveal, so we're going to stick with the sweet kisses, for now. I promise that the reveal is coming! I just wanted all of the love square to have equal love, okay?" Chiffon turned to the audience before her and giggled. "Get ready for some shipping! Hmm, who should go first?" 

As expected, no one volunteered to go first, all of them being either too angry or embarrassed to speak. Chiffon turned to her sister, who was beside her, and smiled her evil grin again. "Who do you want to go first, Scarlett?" Scarlett thought for a second and then came upon a satisfying choice. "Nathaneal and Chloé, no doubt. Let's get Chloé out of the way, so we don't have to hear her whining for the rest of the dares." Chiffon nodded and flashed Nathaneal and Chloé a 'friendly' smile. "Come on down, to the Truth or Dare game!" Chiffon yelled, mocking the The Price is Right host. 

Nathaneal blushed and walked towards the stage, Chloé still seated on her many pillows, which she had annoyingly asked Chiffon for hours earlier. Scarlett gave Chloé a death glare and clicked her tongue, causing Chloé to reappear on the stage beside Nathaneal. "Ugh! You can't do this, I'm not going to kiss this rotten tomato," Chloé screeched, her horrible complaining causing everyone's ears to bleed. 

Chiffon rolled her eyes. "Sorry, a dare's a dare. You have to do it. No exceptions. Do we need to remind you of the abyss?" Chloé rolled her eyes, but then decided that it would be best for her to listen to the girls instead of ending up in an unknown abyss. "Fine. Can it be on the cheek?" Chloé asked, looking at her manicured nails as if she were bored. 

Chiffon and her sister huddled together, trying to hold a conference to decide whether a cheek kiss would be acceptable or not. Minutes later, they turned around and smiled to the audience. "We have decided that the kiss has to be on the lips. No cheeks, hands, noses; only lips." The duo on the stage sighed, realizing that they'd have to kiss on the lips. 

Minutes passed as the two on the stage didn't move. Neither leaned in, they only sat there and stared in other directions. Everyone watched them impatiently, waiting to see if they would actually follow up with the dare. Chiffon and Scarlett watched the two as they stood still as statues, knowing that they might have to take things into their own hands. "Okay you two, you're gonna have to hurry up, we have other people to dare." 

At last, the two upon the stage leaned in, both of their lips meeting in the middle. The kiss lasted a second, even though both Chloé and Nathaneal had felt the spark when their lips touched. They both blushed and crept off the stage, trying to leave as casually as possible. Some of the class erupted into cheers, happy to see one of their ships actually happening. Chiffon and Scarlett smiled, happy with the thoughts that they could read coming from Nathaneal and Chloé. 

Chiffon turned around and glanced at the board, seeing who was next on the list. "Kim and Alix, your turn!" Chiffon excitedly squealed. Kim and Alix slowly walked up to the stage, both nervous as heck. Although neither of them would ever admit it, they both had a small crush on the other, so it was very awkward for both of them. 

Hesitantly, they both leaned in close until their lips met. Their kiss lasted a little longer, both of them passionately kissing one another. Louder cheers were heard from the room this time, clearly this ship was bigger than Nathaneal and Chloé. When they finally separated, they both had a deep red blush covering their faces. Chiffon giggled at the newfound lovebirds and smiled, ready for the next few kisses. 

"Okay, one of my personal favorites up next, Alya and Nino!" Chiffon said, grinning like a child in a toy store. As the duo passed beside her, Chiffon turned to them, making sure to be quiet enough so the audience didn't hear her words. "And don't play coy, we already know you two possess the power to kiss, quite passionately, I might add," she said with a wink. 

The couple in the spotlight kept walking to the stage, blushing from head to toe. Marinette giggled at her friends as they stumbled upon the stage. Ha, that's what you get for all the teasing, Alya. As Marinette was enjoying Alya's embarrassment, the two atop the stage tensed and then leaned forward. It wasn't the fact that they had to kiss, it was only that they were being watched by their entire class and two girls. Talk about awkward.

As their lips brushed against each other, the class was yelling again. Apparently the ones who weren't being dared were pretty happy with the way this game was going. Alya and Nino's kiss increased, gaining passion, which made the audience screech with joy. Chiffon was dancing in the center of the room, happy that one of her OTPs were happening. Scarlett was smiling wide, also happy at the sight in front of her. 

One joyous moment later, the kiss was over, leaving Alya and Nino on the stage, smiling. The class cheered again, as if they had just watched a good play, and Nino bowed, causing Alya to smack the back of his head, muttering about how stupid he was. As Alya and Nino glanced back to where they had been seated, they saw that Adrien had scooted over closer towards Marinette and walked in the other direction, leaving the cute couple to themselves. 

This time, Scarlett took over the enthusiastic announcement. "If you ship Adrienette, raise your hands to the ceiling!" she called, raising her own hands as well. The room erupted into screams and shouts, most of the room raising their hands to the roof, all except Chloé, Lila, Nathaneal, and the couple who they were shipping. Adrien and Mari blushed as they walked to the stage.

The room went absolutely silent, most of them ready to see a beautiful Adrienette kiss, the other few simply watching in horror, speechless, hoping that this was a nightmare. Adrien and Marinette stood in front of one another, Adrien noticing that Marinette was shaking nervously. Adrien lifted Mari's head to meet his eye and smiled at her. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll do fine. Just like Horrificator, okay?" 

Marinette smiled, confident from the hope her crush had for her, and both of them leaned in. They were just inches away from their lips meeting, both of their hearts beating a mile a minute. They paused a second, both highly nervous, until they both leaned closer, ready for this kiss. Unfortunately, both of the teenagers leaned to the left, causing them to end up hitting their heads together awkwardly.

The class laughed, causing Marinette and Adrien to blush a deep red. Eventually, the awkward moment ended and they ended up laughing just like their class. It was in that moment that Adrien watched Mari laugh that something inside of his mind popped, making him lean towards Marinette automatically, their lips intertwining in the center. 

Marinette paused for a brief moment, unsure of what was happening, but soon began to naturally kiss back. During that kiss, they both couldn't place it, but had a feeling of familiarity; as if they may have kissed that same set of lips in another lifetime. The kiss ended, leaving the duo in deep blushes, and they walked from the stage, not knowing that they'd be back up there in a few minutes doing that same exact dare over again, only in a different form. 

The classes cheers came to a cease as Chiffon took back over the stage. "Drum-roll, please," she said, smiling at the class. Most of the class obeyed, stomping their feet on the ground, making Chiffon oddly proud. "And now, the most adorable thing ever, LadyNoir will be joining us to share a kiss!" This caused yet another loud outburst from the eager audience, louder than the past few loud outbursts. 

Adrien and Marinette froze, blushes crawling down the sides of their cheeks. Chiffon made sure to gaze down at them, winking at each of them, and then laughing when seeing their reactions. Chiffon then turned to her sister, nodding, which meant that their plan was about to take place. 

Scarlett glanced towards Marinette and signalled for her to join her in the lobby as Chiffon did the same, only signalling for Adrien to head to the kitchen. Scarlett met up with Marinette and gave her a small smile. "I know this is going to sound insane, but I know that you're Ladybug. I'm not going to reveal your secret to anyone, and nor is my sister, well, at least not yet. However, I need you to transform; matter of fact, this is what's going to happen every time that we have a dare for Ladybug, you'll go and secretly transform in here. Then, my sister and I will come up with a cover story for you, something that will make sense as to why you had to leave so suddenly. Sound good?" 

Marinette's nerves were rattling, yet she felt ad though she could generally trust this girl and her sister. Well, except for the part where she said that they may or may not reveal her identity eventually, that part was still a little off. Either way, Mari finally smiled and nodded at the girl, ready to transform into her alter ego. Scarlett left the room, saying, "I'll leave you to it. Say hi to Tikki for me!" 

Meanwhile, Chiffon was having the same sort of conversation with Adrien. "So, I know you're Chat Noir. Don't freak, I'm not gonna tell anyone, not yet, anyways. But, you saw the dare, so you need to transform so I can get a kiss that you can remember for my OTP, understand?" 

Although he didn't understand most of what his companion was ranting about, Adrien nodded and smiled, an idea forming inside of his mind. "Um, so, do you know who milady, er, Ladybug is?" Chiffon giggled like a five year old and smiled. "Yes, but I can't tell you who your lady is yet. But, I can promise that you'll find out soon!" 

Adrien nodded, pleased enough with her reply. "Wait, what's the class going to think? I mean, what am I going to say when they ask where I went?" Chiffon took a few deep breaths and tried to keep her patience. "My sister and I are going to come up with an idea, don't worry. Anywho, can you just transform now? I'm as excited for this kiss as you are!" 

Adrien blushed and nodded, letting Chiffon help herself back to the lounge room where everyone else was. He transformed and found his way outside of the building, thinking that it'd look less suspicious if he just casually used his staff to lift himself through the window. Chat quickly walked outside, finding it very easy to leave the building, and nearly fainted when he saw his lady using her yoyo to swing into the window he was going to go in. 

Chat quickly extended his stick and found his way to the third floor, letting himself into the window like he owned the place. Ladybug had just entered minutes earlier, causing the class to go into a riot, so Chat Noir casually strolled inside and took a seat near the stage, going unnoticed for a few minutes until the Ladybug chaos crawled down. Soon enough, the class noticed him there and their screams and shouts continued once more.

Ladybug had enough of the attention and took a seat next to Chat, smiling at him as she sat down. "Fancy seeing you here, m'lady," Chat said, making sure to take his lady's hand and kiss it as he usually did. Ladybug didn't shove her hand away as usual, but played along with Chat's silly flirting. "Hello, silly kitty." Ladybug took her hand and rubbed it up under his chin, just like a cat owner might do with a cat, which caused a purr to escape from Chat Noir. Ladybug just laughed, secretly thinking that it was adorable when Chat purred.

After everyone's excitement had settled down, Chiffon got everyone's attention at the stage again. "I'm dearly sorry to say that Adrien and Marinette had to go back to your world temporarily, but we really needed some Camembert and chocolate chip cookies, and they volunteered to go grab some." Most of the class seemed to fall for the trick, however Alya was smarter than that. "Wait, why couldn't you have just conjured up some yourself, with your magic powers, and all?" 

Chiffon froze. She and her sister had been hoping that none of the class would be smart enough to think of that, much less ask questions about it, but it seemed they had underestimated the power of Alya Cesaire. "Well, you see, sometimes our powers get a little wonky," Chiffon lied, "And when they do, it makes it hard for us to use them to get things that aren't truly necessary in the situation. So, we had to ask them to go back and grab a few things in their world for us, since I couldn't make them appear." 

Ladybug, Chat, Chiffon, and Scarlett all held their breath while they waited for a reaction from the audience, hoping that Chiffon's crazy story had actually made some sort of weird sense to the people in the room. Luckily, no one questioned the story, in fact, most of them nodded their heads, believing the story completely. After all, they'd never met the two sisters before, much less learned about the abilities of their powers. 

Chiffon sighed, happy that her story had passed by the class. "Anyways, our next dare, one of my personal favorites, is for Ladybug and Chat Noir!" She gazed at the miraculous duo and waved her hand gracefully beside her. "Come on down!" Chiffon turned her attention towards the audience and smiled wide. "Okay, if you're ready to see this LadyNoir kiss, that hopefully both of you two will remember this time, then show our love to the stars of the show!" 

Ladybug and Chat Noir walked to the stage reluctantly as the room was screaming like a slew of small children at an ice cream truck. Chiffon pulled Chat aside for a small second. "Go get 'em, tiger. And don't be nervous, you've done this before, you just don't remember it!" Chat just kept walking to the stage, really confused at this rate. 

Ladybug and Chat Noir met in the center of the stage, a sexy smirk plastered on Chat's face. "You ready, m'lady?" Ladybug blushed, catching herself admiring Chat's body figure. Whoa, when did that happen? Wait, what am I doing? Chiffon burst out laughing when she read Ladybug's thoughts. "You know you want it," Chiffon said, giving Ladybug a wink. Ladybug's face was suddenly as red as her suit.

Chat noticed his lady's embarrassment and smiled. "Hey, you okay?" Ladybug looked up and nodded, not trusting herself to be able to compose a complete sentence yet. The two stared at each other for what seemed like ten years, until Chiffon couldn't hold in her excitement. " Oh my gosh! This. Is. Adorable! Alya, get a live stream going on your blog! I definitely want to see this later." 

Alya did as she was asked, not because she was told to, but because she knew that she'd want to watch this again later, too. "Hello, Ladyblog, and today I'm giving you a special scoop from another world! This is exclusive news, Ladybug and Chat Noir are about to kiss!" Alya said, almost as excited as Chiffon.

Ten minutes of intimate staring later, Chiffon was about to burst. She was about to yell at them when an idea popped into her head. She clapped her hands, causing a song to blare from the speakers. "Everyone, sing!" Chiffon whisper-yelled to the class, who nodded in return.

Ladybug and Chat turned, spooked by the loud song. They both blushed intensely as they recognized the song, 'Kiss The Girl' from The Little Mermaid. They turned to the class and realized that most of the room was singing the song, with the exception of Chloé and Lila. Ladybug nervously laughed. "Guys, you didn't have to-" Ladybug began, but was cut off as the class sang louder when the chorus played. 

Ladybug listened to the song play and was sucked into it, as if it was controlling her mind. The lyrics spoke to her on spiritual degrees, making her realize that she had been hiding her feelings for Chat Noir. Of course, she still loved Adrien, but she noticed the soft spot in her heart for her kitty and smiled. 

Chat looked at his feet, knowing that his love for his lady was silly. She's only going to kiss me because she has to, not because she wants to. If she didn't have to do this, she wouldn't. She doesn't feel the same, stop trying so much, Chat thought sadly. He was going to keep thinking depressing thoughts about his 'sorry love life', but his thoughts were cut off by his lady grabbing his shirt, smashing her lips onto his.

Chat was shocked at first, but soon found himself kissing his lady back. As predicted, pretty much the entire room began to scream. Chiffon screamed at the top of her lungs and then fainted, her body collapsing on the stage with a thud. The audience jumped and stared at Chiffon, some people even going to check on the fallen fangirl, while the couple on the stage passionately made out, not even realizing that Chiffon had fainted.

Scarlett turned her attention from the duo on the stage to her sister, who was currently lying on the floor like a dead rabbit. She sighed and walked over to her sister, seeing if she had broken anything when she fell. By anything, Scarlett meant that she was checking to see if Chiffon had broken her phone or ear buds, hoping she hadn't since they shared a pair. I swear if she broke those ear buds when she over-fangirled, I will murder her! 

To Scarlett's delight, and Chiffon's good health, the pair of ear buds was in perfect condition, the only thing damaged being Chiffon's back. Chiffon leaned up, finally waking from her fall, and looked at the people around her strangely. "What happened?" Scarlett sighed, slightly annoyed by her sister. "Just take a look over there," Scarlett said, pointing her hands toward Ladybug and Chat Noir, who had moved themselves to the wall, Chat pinning his lady against it. 

Chiffon took a look to her kissing OTP and nearly cried. "OH MY GOSH! EEK! YASS, MY LADYNOIR! MY OTP! YES, HONEY, WHOO!" Chiffon stood up and cheered. The rest of the class cheered with her, all of them ecstatic with the beautiful scene in front of them. About fifteen minutes later, things were getting pretty awkward for the duo's audience. 

Scarlett turned to her sister and gave her an uncomfortable glance. "Don't you think this is getting a little . . . R-rated?" Chiffon rolled her eyes, even though she had been thinking that same think. "As much as I'd just love to watch this a little longer, I kind of agree." Chiffon turned from her sister and walked up next to her OTP. "So, uh, guys." Chiffon's words went unnoticed, the couple only increasing the heat of them kiss. "Okay, guys. Guys!" 

Chiffon sighed as her words weren't heard again. "Okay, GUYS!" Finally the two broke from their kiss and turned to Chiffon, their faces bright red. "Thank you for paying attention," Chiffon said with a smile, " Sorry to break up the party, but the crew's decided that if you guys wanna continue, that you'll need to get a room." If possible, the couple's blushes became redder. 

"So, um, aren't all the dares over with? Doesn't that mean we should, um, uh, leave?" Ladybug tried to turn the attention away from her previous make out session. Chiffon laughed. "You know what, you're right. However, you guys don't have any rush. Stay as long as you want!" Chiffon glanced behind her and edged a little closer to the couple, making sure no one else heard the words she was about to say. "And, if you wanna take up on that offer before," she said with a wink, "there's a bedroom upstairs to your left. Just keep the moans to a down-low, okay?" Chiffon walked a few feet away, just where she could still hear their conversation.

Ladybug's eyes widened and her face blushed even brighter. On the other hand, Chat turned to his lady with a smirk on his still-flushed face. "So, m'lady, what do you say? Meet me upstairs in five?" Chat said, making sure to add his signature wink into the mix. Ladybug's eyes widened again as she became even more flustered. "Ch-chat Noir! I--well, um, you, uh-" Chat laughed. "Only kitten, m'lady." Ladybug sighed. "That was not funny. Bad kitty!" 

Chiffon giggled to herself as she walked away, leaving the couple to have their personal space. She met up with the others, who were discussing their favorite Miraculous Ladybug ships. How convenient. She glanced at Scarlett, who nodded at her, signalling that it was, in fact, time to end this part. 

"Okay, thanks to all of you who commented on the last part, we really appreciate that. After all, my sister and I made this book, mainly, for you guys' fun, so we want you to interact with the book. Thank you, again, to those who voted and have read this book, it truly means a ton to me. I'm sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter out, we had a ton of dares and I had to try and fit them all in this one chapter. Not one of my brightest ideas, honestly. Anywho, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to comment some truths/dares, vote, and look out for the newest chapter! (Which will be written whenever someone comments a dare, so if you want more, comment!). Bye, and have a miraculous day," Chiffon said, waving goodbye.


	5. Ice Bucket Challenge

"Hooray, another dare!" Chiffon practically bounced with excitement. Oh, this is gonna be a good one, she laughed to herself. The room gave her one of those 'I think she needs mental help' looks and Chiffon just smiled. "This is gonna be a good one," she said with an evil laugh. 

The class cringed and sighed. Chiffon clapped her hands and an image appeared on the wall before them. "Thank you, Shadowolf1712 for sending another dare!" Chiffon said as the image pulled up.

Shadowolf1712: So awesome! ❤! Also, I have another dare, I dare Adrien, Marinette, Alya, Nino, and Chloé to do the ice bucket challenge!

Chloé started to whine, complaining about how her daddy wouldn't approve of this and that when he found out Chiffon and Scarlett would be in serious trouble, while Adrien and Marinette simply stood silently, not too bothered by this dare; after all, they both got to kiss who they wanted just a dare ago, why let this one bring them down? Alya and Nino didn't say much either, mainly because they didn't know how to react.

Chiffon tapped at her phone. "Hmm . . . Let me find Wikipedia . . ." The class gave her a glare and Lila decided it would be a nice time for her to say something unnecessarily dumb. "Oh my god, she doesn't even know what it is! How pathetic! Why do you guys do everything she says? She doesn't have the guts, nor brains, to do anything about it." 

Chiffon gave Lila a death glare. She snapped her fingers, making a hole in the wall appear, which lead to an unknown abyss. "Just as an FYI, I never liked you, so you were on the 'throw into an abyss, please' list from the beginning, so I wouldn't go too much further." She walked towards Lila, who was slowly backing to the wall. "So, tell me I don't have the guts to do this, again?" Lila muttered an apology and Chiffon nodded, closing the hole in the wall. 

"By the way, I was Googling the rules so I don't do this the wrong way. I'm not an idiot, thank you," Chiffon said with a salty attitude. She slowly calmed herself and read the words on her phone again. "So, apparently, if you have been nominated, which is Nino, Chloé, Alya, Mari, and Adrien, then you have to dump a bucket of ice water on top of your head, either by yourself or someone else. It also says something about raising money for a disease . . ." Chiffon trailed off as she kept reading. 

Minutes later, she spoke again. "So, I'm not very good with money, or fundraisers, or anything in that neighborhood, so I'm not sure if we will do that part. Plus, we're kinda in an alternate dimension, currently, so . . . We'll just stick with the basic rules. Since it wasn't specified as to whether you guys do pairs or alone, I think you can pick. So, whaddya wanna do?" 

Alya smiled and looked at Marinette. "I'm pairing with Marinette." Marinette gave Alya a challenging look and said, "Bring it on, you're going down!" Chiffon smiled, wiping small tears from her eyes. "Aw, you guys are so pure! Your friendship is so beautiful!" The two friends awkwardly smiled and continued taunting each other. 

Alya pairing with Marinette gave Nino an idea. He snuck off with Alya and the two had a very mischievous conversation. When Nino returned, he turned to Adrien and smiled. "I'm going with my main bro." He gave Adrien a light punch and they both laughed. 

"Then, I'm assuming that Miss Bourgeois will be taking part in this competition alone?" Chiffon said, figuring that this was going to happen anyway. Chloé nodded, although it was obvious that she wanted to keep complaining. Chiffon smiled, satisfied that no one was being too annoying. 

Chiffon was about to clap her hands to summon buckets of ice water, but Alya rushed up to her before she could. The audience and participants looked up in confusion, only being in earshot to hear "Oh, that'll be great!" and "Yup, that's gonna be goals." Some of them became slightly antsy, worrying about what they had plotted this time. 

Alya finally returned to her place beside Marinette, giving Nino a small wink. Plan is a go, Nino thought happily. Chiffon clapped her hands and five buckets of icy water appeared before them. They would be been heavy to Marinette or Adrien, that is, if they weren't leading double lives as superheroes, so they picked them up with ease. Nino and Alya struggled slightly, secretly wondering about how their friends were so strong. 

Chiffon turned to her sister and winked. Scarlett then left the room, no one even paying attention to the two sisters who were plotting a sneaky plan. Chiffon's cellphone blared the Miraculous Ladybug theme song, and she began to dance and sing. "Another day, I'm back at school, I think about him, he's so cool~" Alya cleared her throat, bringing Chiffon back down to planet earth. 

Chiffon giggled nervously and answered her phone. It was really Scarlett, but she pretended that it was someone else, perhaps someone from her own world. "Hello? . . . Um, yes, why? . . . Oh, no! I'll send them immediately. . . . Yes, thank you!" She sat her phone down and turned to the audience. "I apologize for the inconvenience, but Alya and Nino are wanted back in your world temporarily. Can I speak to you privately?" Alya and Nino met with Chiffon and the trio left the room.

Marinette watched as her friend left the room and worried. What if something had happened to her family? I hope everyone's okay, she thought. Then, a horrid thought came to her: What if something had happened to someone, and it was because Ladybug wasn't there? What if someone was . . . dead because she wasn't there? 

Adrien looked over at Mari and saw that she was worried about something. He turned to her and put his hands on her shoulders and smiled at her. "Hey, everything's going to be okay. Don't worry. I'm sure it's nothing." Marinette blushed and smiled. "Okay." 

Chiffon came back into the room alone. "Sorry about that. Don't worry about it, Mrs. Bustier just needed some papers from them urgently. No biggie." She smiled directly at Marinette, knowing that she would over-think the situation. "Anyways, let's go ahead and start the dare!" 

Adrien and Mari looked at Chiffon inquisitively, both realizing that their partners had both mysteriously disappeared at the time of the challenge. She smiled at them and turned to Chloé. "You're first, chick." 

Chloé stood where she was and stared at the bucket of ice water in front of her. Minutes later, she made no attempt to move forward. The crowd began to become impatient, and Chiffon saw that. "Chloé, if you don't dump the water on your head, I'll have Kim do it," Chiffon warned. 

Chloé reluctantly took two steps closer to the bucket. While most of the room was focusing on Chloé, Marinette was gaining confidence inside her heart. She picked up the bucket with ease and turned to look at Adrien, who had his back to her, watching Chloé. Mari giggled and tip-toed until she was right behind him. She took a deep breath and put the bucket of freezing, cold water directly over his head. 

A few people in the crowds began to notice the bucket hanging over Adrien's head, luckily none said anything, only slightly giggling. Mari held it over his head and waited for the right moment, well she was really deciding whether she should do this or not, but then decided that she should. She could practically hear Alya cheering her on. Who knows, maybe she did hear Alya screaming, "Go Mari!" from a corner of the room no one seemed to notice. She finally dumped the bucket over and dropped the bucket, running to hide behind some people in the crowd. 

Adrien felt the cold water hit his head and instantly turned around, searching for a suspect. His eyes ran the crowds searching for Nino or Alya, thinking that they'd faked the entire thing where they went back to their world. He finished scanning the room, realizing that neither Alya nor Nino were in the crowd. He began to walk around, looking for someone who could've dumped the water on him. 

Marinette observed Adrien from behind Alix and Kim, who provided her with shelter temporarily, and when she saw him heading for her direction, she rushed from her hiding place and hid behind Rose and Juleka, who were praising her on her courageousness. Mari nodded and smiled, trying not to give away her hiding place. 

Adrien caught a glimpse of a certain bluenette and immediately knew who the culprit was. He smiled as he walked toward Rose and Juleka. "You haven't seen Marinette, have you?" The two girls giggled and Adrien stepped behind them, poking Mari's shoulder. "Why hello, princess." He winked, not realizing that Chat Noir was beginning to let loose.

Marinette blushed and giggled, so worried about Adrien's reaction that she didn't even notice him call her 'princess'. Adrien and Marinette chased one another throughout the room for a few minutes while Alya and Nino casually walked back into the room with Scarlett. They laughed together, happy that their plan worked. 

Meanwhile, Chloé was watching Marinette and Adrien flirt with each other in disgust. "Ew, make it stop!" The room payed her no mind as they all watched the two chase each other. Chiffon remembered that this was only part of the dare and glanced back at Chloé. "Attention, class!" They all looked at Chiffon. "Miss Bourgeois still has to do her part of the dare." 

Chloé whined some more and turned around, her hands crossed on her chest. "I won't! I won't do it." Chiffon sighed and clapped her hands, making the bucket raise above Chloé's head, without her noticing. The bucket tilted over, it's contents spilling all over Chloé. She shivered as the freezing water covered her. 

She began to whine again, crying about the water being too cold. Chiffon looked at her, and her being a somewhat decent person, she walked over to her and gave her a new pair of clothing. "Go put these on. They're the newest trending in my world. I'm sure you'll look great." Chloé smiled and took the clothes, thanking her as she left to go change.

Chiffon retook her place upon the stage and snapped her fingers, getting everyone's attention. "It's Alya and Nino's turn!" Alya and Nino found their buckets and gave each other death glares. You're going down, both of them thought simultaneously. 

Alya threw her bucket on Nino, and Nino did the same, ending with both of them freezing and soaked. They laughed but then hugged each other, trying to keep warm. Meanwhile, Marinette and Adrien had taken their previous places again, and Adrien still had a bucket of water. He made sure that she was watching Nino and Alya, and chunked the water right at her.

Marinette turned around and playfully shoved Adrien. She began to shiver viciously, the ice finally taking it's effect. Adrien noticed, so he took off his jacket and gave it to Marinette, even though it was still wet and cold. Adrien tossed it to the floor and blushed, realizing that he didn't make much sense, just then. "Oh, yeah. Sorry, it's kinda still soaked."

Mari nodded, still shivering. Adrien looked at Alya and Nino and wrapped his arms around Marinette, taking her in a hug. They stood together, arms wrapped around one another, listening to Nino and Alya tell some story about Ladybug and Chat Noir. 

"Thanks for reading this chapter! I'm so sorry it took so long to get this out, I've got five projects that are due soon, so it'll be a bit before another chapter will get out. Thank you if you sent in a dare, you have no idea how much I appreciate it. I have zero creativity, so it's pretty hard for me to find any dares by myself. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and don't forget to vote, or comment some dares/truths!"


	6. Karaoke Party!

"KARAOKE PARTY, LET'S GO!" Everyone in the room except for Scarlett jumped and looked at Chiffon like she was insane. Chiffon rolled her eyes. "What? We've got some new dares. Plus, you know me by now. I'm not exactly what you call, normal." Scarlett nodded. "She's right. On both accounts." Some of the class laughed, most of them just sat still, too afraid of the many threats the sisters had proposed earlier. 

Chiffon snapped her fingers, making the image of the dares visible for everyone. 

(LOLOLOL123456787 is now under the username KitKatCatFangirl) 

KitKatCatFangirl: Make them sing karaoke! Make Mari sing Dumb Dumb by Red Velvet to Adrien cause that's literally what she does (it'll be funny because he doesn't understand Korean. Also, make Mari be able to sing Korean somehow (like Gift of Language, Orbs!)) Make Ladynoir sing Anything You Can Do and then random reveal, then make them sing It's Not Like I Like You. Make the entire class sing No Money to Chloé. Make Ladybug sing Stronger. Then, make 4 girls sing Doki Doki Forever. I could go on forever. Also, make Adrien sing Build Our Machine. And, make Alya sing The Hanging Tree. And, Adrinette sing Brand New Eyes (in a duet form). Mari Believer. Adrien Titanium. 

"As you can see, there are quite a few, so we may have to split these up. Thanks to @LOLOLOL123456787 for sending in these dares. (Sorry, for some reason it wouldn't let me tag you in this). Those who will be singing are Marinette, Ladybug, Chat Noir . . . Oh, wait. You're all singing, sorry 'bout that." Chiffon winked at the class and most of them groaned. 

Scarlett walked up to her sister with a thoughtful expression. "Since there are so many of them, should we just go down the line, instead of having a volunteer go first?" Chiffon narrowed her eyes at her sister. "Did you read my mind again?" Scarlett smiled at her sister. "Never!" Scarlett said with mock accusation. Chiffon rolled her eyes and turned back to the class. "Anyways, let's get started!" 

Chiffon took a seat in a chair behind her and looked at the class expectantly. Minutes after she sat down, Kim looked around the room, and then spoke. "Uh, how are we supposed to sing karaoke if we don't have a karaoke machine?" Chiffon smacked herself in the face. Omg, I forgot to make a machine appear. I'm so derpy, jeez. 

"Sorry, I kinda spaced out," Chiffon said, clapping her hands. A Miraculous themed karaoke machine appeared and the class oohed and aahed. "Okay, Mari. You're up first!" Marinette hesitantly walked up to the karaoke machine. "Wait, isn't this song Korean?" Chiffon nodded. "But, I don't know Korean. . ." 

"No biggie. I can use my powers to help you speak Korean for a few minutes, don't worry." Chiffon gave Marinette a wink. Marinette picked up the microphone and waited for one of the sisters to Bluetooth the song into the karaoke machine. "Hold up," Scarlett said, tapping away at her phone. "Got it!" A song began to play from the karaoke machine and Marinette began to sing. (P.S. I hope this was the right song! Also, I'm only putting the song below because I also don't know Korean, or the lyrics. I hope that's okay). (Btw ignore this. Wattpad stuff.)

(I can't insert songs, so I'll just comment the names of the songs, okay? Dumb Dumb by Red Velvet) 

The class sat in awe, watching Marinette sing in a melodic voice. When the song finally was over, Marinette covered her red face with her hands. The class was silent for a few moments, stunned by Mari's angelic tone, but they soon erupted into many cheers. Marinette blushed when Adrien came onto the stage and hugged her. "You did an amazing job, Marinette! You have such a beautiful voice." Marinette blushed even harder and stuttered, "Um, th-thanks." 

Chiffon clapped and smiled at the cute ship moment happening right in front of her. "Okay, about the next dare. There's only a small problem to it: I have an idea for the reveal, so we can't actually currently do that. It will be soon, though!" She made sure that she was out of view from the rest of the room and winked at Adrien, signalling for Chat Noir. Scarlett did the same with Marinette. 

Adrien and Marinette went in different places to transform while the class looked around for their superheroes. "What's taking Ladybug and Chat Noir so long?" Chloé complained. Chiffon rolled her eyes for the millionth time and said, "They have lives too, ya know." Chloé scoffed. "Yeah, and it should consist of Ladybug going to the mall with me!" Alya turned to Chloé. "Uh, yeah, more like you causing akuma attacks and Ladybug saving the day." 

Most of the class laughed as the miraculous pair snuck into the room without going noticed. They watched the room argue with Chloé for a couple minutes until Chat Noir turned to Ladybug. "It seems that we're not so miraculous anymore." Ladybug laughed and the class finally noticed the duo beside the door. 

As the fans crowded around them, Chiffon clapped her hands, making them all go back to their assigned seats, except for Ladybug and Chat. "Surely you know why your here?" Chiffon asked. "To play truth or dare, right? Like we did before?" Ladybug asked, acting like she wasn't sure what they were here for. Chiffon nodded. "You guys are gonna sing 'Anything You Can Do' and 'Its Not Like I Like You', okay?" They nod and walk to the karaoke machine. 

They both picked up a microphone and waited for the song to play. "Ready LB?" Chat asked with a smirk. "You bet, kitty." Chiffon glanced at Alya in the crowds and mouthed, "Ladyblog." Alya understood and got out her phone to record. Chiffon finally clicked on her phone and found the song. "Get ready!"

(Anything You Can Do)

The song ended and the class was, once again, silent. "I think I was more pawsome than you," Chat Noir said, slowly leaning towards Ladybug. "Hmm, I'm not so sure kitty, I was purrty good, too." Ladybug also leaned closer, trying to put off that same intimidating essence. They leaned away from each other as the class began clapping and cheering. 

Chiffon smiled at the duo in front of her. "Good job, guys. I'll find the next song, 'kay?" They nodded and Chat Noir smiled at his lady again. "You know, you kind of sound like someone I know, m'lady." Of course, he was only teasing, but Ladybug took it differently. "O-oh, a-and who would th-that be?" Chat placed his hand on LB's shoulder. "Chill, bugaboo. I'm only saying you have a beautiful voice like a friend I have." 

"Okay, get ready for the next song." Chiffon clicked on her phone and placed it on the floor when she found the right one. The duo picked up their microphones and got ready to sing. 

(It's Not Like I Like You) 

When they got done, they were surprised to see Chiffon crying behind them. "It just. . . relates to you guys so much!" Ladybug blushed and Chat Noir smirked. "So, m'lady, wanna take up my offer on that romantic candlelight date?" Ladybug blushed again, and rolled her eyes. "Y-yeah right. In your dreams." 

"I hate to break up this purrfect romance, but we've got to get to the next song. For this one, I'm going to have to get Marinette and Adrien back from their world. The entire class is gonna sing this time! Ladybug, Chat, you guys can go. Thanks for coming!" Chiffon said as Ladybug and Chat Noir casually walked back into the rooms they were in when they transformed before. 

Chiffon clapped, and then everyone in the room that was going to sing got a microphone. "Now, waiting for the two lovebirds," Chiffon said, just as Adrien and Mari happened to walk in. They blushed, but managed to walk in pretty casually. Chiffon handed them a microphone, coincidently the ones they had as Ladybug and Chat Noir, and they took their places among the stage. Chloé was the only one who was on the floor, and she was happy that a song was going to be dedicated to her. "Aw, a song for moi?" 

Chiffon laughed. This is gonna be a good one. She scrolled around her phone and looked for the song that she had to play. Gotcha. 

(No Money)

The class began to sing, and Chloé scrunched up her face. "This is so disrespectful. Just you wait until I tell my daddy." The two sisters rolled their eyes and watched the class sing. When the song ended, the sisters cheered. "You guys sounded amazing!" Scarlett said, putting down her phone, which she had been recording on for the school blog. 

The class broke out into conversation and Chiffon searched for the next song. "Scarlett, wink at Marinette! We need Ladybug," she whispered quietly to her sister. Scarlett obeyed and winked at Mari, who nodded and walked out of the room. While Chiffon readied the song, Scarlett was shooing the class from the stage. "Off, off! Down from the stage! Go back to your places." 

Those who were on the stage got off of it, and Ladybug came swirling through the window again. "Marinette said you needed me?" Chiffon nodded. "Yes, we have another song for you to sing. This time it's just you, though." Ladybug nodded and said, "Is Chat not going to be here?" Scarlett shook her head. "No, we only needed you this time." 

Ladybug took her place on the stage and grabbed her microphone. "You're gonna do great, Ladybug!" Adrien shouted from the crowd, making Ladybug blush. "O-oh, thanks." Then the song played from the karaoke machine.

(Stronger by Kelly Clarkson)

(I assume you meant this song, there were a lot with the name 'Stronger', so I picked the one that was most popular, I'm sorry if it's not the right one. That goes for any of the songs).

The class cheered during the entire song, leaving Ladybug as red as a fire truck. "Thanks, you guys. But really, I wasn't that good. I don't deserve all this credit you all give me, especially when we're fighting akumas. You need to give Chat credit, too. We're a team. One person does not do everything in a team." 

While most of the room was shamefully lowering their heads, Adrien sat in the crowd, proud of his lady. She's so nice. I think I love her even more. She looks really cute when she blushes. His thoughts were a scramble of random things about Ladybug, so he didn't hear when everyone told Ladybug goodbye. He looked up minutes later and saw that she was gone and he sighed. 

Marinette re-entered the room and Chiffon smiled. "Thank you, Marinette. You did an amazing job!" Marinette smiled and thanked her. "Okay, we need a group of four girls to come up here and sing a group song. I'll take volunteers since the darer didn't specify." Mylene shyly rose her hand first, and Chiffon nodded. "Come on up here!" 

Mylene walked to the stage and stood there alone. They waited for a few more girls to raise their hands, but no one did. "Anyone else?" Chiffon said, growing a little impatient. Kim turned to Alix. "Alix, I bet you won't go up there!" Alix gave Kim a challenging look and rose her hand. "Let's do this." 

Alix and Mylene stood on the stage, waiting for two more girls to come sing with them. Rose turned to Juleka. "You wanna go up there with me? I'll sing if you do!" Juleka took a moment to decide. "Rose, I'm not really the singing type. Why don't you go up there?" Rose gave Juleka one of those 'baby doll eye' looks and Juleka sighed. "Oh, fine. Let's go." 

Rose, Alix, Juleka, and Mylene all took a microphone and got ready to sing. Chiffon smiled. She was happy with the girls who came up to sing. She didn't want someone who was going to have to sing again later, nor someone who'd already sung earlier, so she was glad these four were on the stage. She tapped the song and smiled at the girls. "You've got it, girls." 

(Doki Doki Forever) 

The song ended and everyone stood still. "Um, you guys sounded amazing, it's just that. . . that song was kinda weird," Nino said. "Yeah, I agree," Kim said. "Don't freak out so much, you guys' world is too nice and sweet. You have no idea what horrid things can happen in my world. And I guess they could happen in your world, too, it just seems that you guys' have it pretty easy," Chiffon said. 

"Adrien, you're singing something next!" Chiffon said, escorting the other girls from the stage. Adrien walked up to the stage and grabbed a microphone. "Now, I'm just saying, but I haven't actually heard most of these songs, so I have no idea what the content inside of it may be. I didn't know the last one, either," Chiffon said with a giggle. 

Adrien prepared to sing, honestly a little afraid of what he may have to sing. Chiffon searched online for the song again while everyone waited patiently for her to hurry up. 

(Build Our Machine)

Everyone stared in shock as the song came to an end. "Well . . . That was . . . Nice?" Chiffon said, trying to make the awkward situation less awkward. "I'm officially scared of what your world has," Alix says. Chiffon turned to her. "Me too." Most of the class laughs.

Adrien leaves the stage and Alya replaces his spot. "I know this song, it's not so strange, so you guys don't have to worry. I actually really like this song," Chiffon explains while setting up the karaoke machine. 

(The Hanging Tree by Jennifer Lawrence) 

Everyone claps as Alya finishes the song. "That wasn't as odd," Max says, wiping his glasses off with his shirt. "Yeah, it had a really good beat. Not to mention an amazing singer," Marinette said, smiling at her friend. Chiffon clapped as well, and ushered Alya from the stage. 

"Adrien, Mari, come on up. You're singing a duet!" Scarlett said, practically jumping up and down with happiness. They awkwardly stood side by side and waited for the lyrics to play on the screen. 

(Brand New Eyes)

(I didn't find a duet version, so I'm just going to let you use your imagination about which parts they're singing).

When the duo completed their duet, immediate applause arose from the crowd. Nino and Alya cheered on their best friends. Everyone in the room was cheering except for Lila and Chloé, who were whining in the back of the room. "This isn't fair! I should be singing with Adrikins, not Mari-trash!" Chloé complained. "Jagged Stone wrote a song about me, I should be singing with Adrien, not her!" Lila whined. 

No one payed much mind to the whining children in the back. Chiffon asked Adrien to leave the stage and for Mari to stay. "This song is amazing," Chiffon said, assuring Marinette that she wasn't going to sing anything really weird. She pressed play and the song started. 

(Believer)

Chiffon internally fangirled while Mari sang the song flawlessly. "Omg, this needs to be a cover," she said. Scarlett nodded. The song ended and applause was heard again. "Okay, there's only one song left, guys. Adrien come back up here!" Adrien came back into the stage and waited for Chiffon to play the song.

(Titanium)

Everyone clapped for Adrien when he finished and Chiffon smiled. "Everyone who sang today did an amazing job. I really enjoyed this part. It was fun to see you all sing! Also, I'm sorry if I got any of the songs wrong or anything, I honestly did my best. Thank you for commenting the dares, and if anyone has any then please do comment some more. Sorry again for that tag problem, it glitches most of the time. Anywho, have a miraculous day!"

(Also, this is a side note about all the little random things you may see that may not make sense. As I said before, this story was originally typed and published on Wattpad, so if some things don't make any sense, then just ignore them. I try to fix them but sometimes I get lazy and don't do it so yeah. Or I forget. I'm very forgetful, haha.)


	7. Playing Doki Doki Literature Club

Scarlett rolled her eyes as her sister jumped out of her chair. No one else payed Chiffon any mind as she freaked out; by now they should've been used to her quirky personality. "Yes, dares, dares, dares!" Chiffon yelled. She finished reading the next couple of dares that she'd received and said, "I can't show you all the dares yet, some of them are surprises. However, I'll add the image so the viewers can see them." 

KitKatCatFangirl: Make them play the games where the "weird" sings came from (and more). Specifically Bendy and the Ink Machine, Undertale, Doki Doki Literature Club, Overwatch, Hello Neighbor, and Pokemon Brick Bronze (Roblox). And then make them tell which one was the scariest and which one they liked the most. Then create an illusion of the characters coming to kill them. Make them all bloody and stuff. Muahahahaha! >:D Oh, and Yandere Simulator please! 

"Thanks again to @LOLOLOL123456787 (it's still having the tagging issue for some reason, sorry) for commenting these amazing dares! For those of you who cannot see the comment, you guys are gonna play some video games!" Chiffon smiled when the class gave a very positive reaction. Many of them were clapping and yelling happily, thinking that they were finally going to do something normal, for once. Boy, were they wrong.

Scarlett gave Chiffon an inquisitive look and Chiffon showed her the dares. Scarlett gave a small giggle and whispered, "They have no idea, huh?" Chiffon laughed and said, "Nope, and I intend to keep it that way. This will be a nice surprise for them. Anywho, you're better at illusions than I am, wanna help a sister out?" Scarlett rolled her eyes, but nodded anyways.

Chiffon turned back to the eager audience and put on a sweet smile. "Since there are so many of us, I'm going to put the screen on the projector and we'll figure out something when it comes to choices and decisions. The first game we will be playing is Doki Doki Literature Club." Chiffon snapped her fingers, making a computer appear before her with it's screen projected onto the wall. 

"Scarlett, come her for a second," Chiffon started, "Do you think that we should put on a screen recorder so we get that one effect where Monika knows you're recording?" Scarlett nodded. "Yeah, the creepier, the better. The more we can freak them out, the funnier their reactions will be." 

Chiffon walked to the computer and loaded the game. The class watched the game load eagerly. A message popped up that said, "This game is not intended for children under the age of 13 or people who are easily disturbed," and Kim became suspicious. "Uh, is this really something we should be playing?" 

Chiffon shrugged. "Probably not, but oh well. You'll be fine, I was only scared for a week after I played it!" No one commented on Chiffon's reply, they only sat quietly, hoping that she had only been joking. 

A couple of hours later, the game was going smoothly. Everyone helped vote on the few decisions that had to be made and enjoyed how normal the game was. By the time things had begun to get strange, many of the students forgot that they were playing a horror game. "Wait, Sayori wasn't like that earlier in the game, was she?" Alya asked Chiffon, who shook her head. 

The class suddenly all began blurting out things that they thought were odd, while Chiffon snickered. "You guys want me to pause the game for a sec?" They agreed, and Chiffon clicked the pause button. "Okay, so what do you think is going on?" she asked them. 

"Well, it's obvious that Monika is sketchy. I mean . . . I dunno, she's just strange," Alix said. "But what about Yuri? Her last poem was super strange. It was so . . . violent," Mylene said, suppressing a shiver. "Yeah, but what about Natsuki-" "Exactly, what about her? She seems like the only normal one." "Hah, does normal exist in this game?" Chiffon watched as the room began to argue about who was the most sketchy character. "Okay, let's just get on with the game."

They continued their gameplay in a hesitant manner, sensing that something was wrong. They got to the part where they found out about Sayori's depression, and a few of the girls cried. "Oh, that's so sad!" Mylene cried. "But she seemed fine earlier," Kim said, suspecting any kind of plot twist but the one that occurred. 

Chiffon paused the game right before the protagonist decided to head back to Sayori's house. "Okay, I wanna know you guys' thoughts." "Well, it's obvious that something is off about Monika. If you haven't noticed, at times she'll say odd things like, 'Of course, I don't mind if you spend a little time with me!' and such, but there's also something I'm wondering about her. Why isn't she an option when we write the poems? The other three girls have a chance to get to know us, but not her. It's really strange," Marinette concluded. 

"Not to mention Monika telling us not to mind Sayori being absent that morning," Adrien added. "I have no idea what's going on, all I know is that I have a bad feeling about going to see her." Rose shuddered. 

Not five minutes later, Sayori's death scene was pictured on the screen and the class was silent. "Oh, no . . . Oh, no . . . ," Marinette said, her eyes darting away from the screen. "Marinette, it's okay, girl. It's just a game," Alya said, taking her best friend into a bear hug. Chiffon eyed the crowd of children, making sure to spot anyone who was having a hard time with the death scenes. "Hey, Marinette, you okay?" Chiffon asked finally. 

Mari sat on the floor, acting as if she had personally killed someone. "Did we kill her?   Did we cause her death?" "Of course not, Mari. It's just a part of the game. It does get kinda sick at times, but they get a happy ending, well somewhat," Chiffon said, trying to cheer up the poor girl. 

Mari shook her head violently and then smiled. "Sorry, I just got kinda sucked into the game." Chiffon nodded, accepting her apology, and started the game again. They played through the next few phases of the game in a mix of fear, confusion, and suspicion. Everyone in the room had their own theory, and they all stated them at one point or another, and Chiffon laughed each time someone got it wrong, which was every time. 

They kept playing the game, suspecting bad things to happen every moment, except for when they happened. They jumped at each jumpscare, for no one hardly ever suspected when something bad would ever happen. They finally reached the part of the game when Monika had revealed her plan to the protagonist and the class exploded into arguments. Some happy they suspected the right person, some angry because they got it wrong, some just wanting the attention to be on them for a very split second.

"Enough! Quiet!" Chiffon yelled at the top of her lungs and everyone stopped speaking. "We need to hurry through the rest of this game because we have, like six more to do." 

The rest of the game went by and at the ending Chiffon allowed everyone to speak their thoughts. "It honestly wasn't that scary, it was just disturbing," Alya said. "I don't think I'll be able to sleep for a year," Mylene said, covering her head with her arms. Ivan walked next to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Don't worry, I'll always be there for you, Mylene." 

"Sorry this took so long to get out, I had a ton of projects due, what am I saying, they're still due, so I wasn't able to produce chapters as quickly as I'd have wanted to. Also, I am aware that we didn't complete all the dares only one, and that's because it takes so long for me to watch someone play the game, so I can understand it, and write the chapter, and figure out how I'm going to write it, that by the time I wrote this one game, we already had so many words that if I did all the games in one, that we'd have an entire ten thousand words, probably. We will continue the rest of the dares in the next few chapters, for I am planning on doing a game per chapter, to keep things simple. I hope this is okay with you, and thanks for reading, voting, commenting, and following. See ya," Chiffon said.


	8. Fate Intervenes

3rd Person POV

"Okay!" Chiffon shouted while grinning a big wide smile. She had the same expression that someone would have if they had eaten a huge bag of cotton candy in less than a minute. "Let's finally get onto the next dare!"

"What do you mean?" Said a very confused Alix, who was leaning back in her chair.

"Ummm..." Chiffon looked away from the gaze of the small girl, trying to find a good reason why she had said the previous sentence, but failing. Miserably."Anyways, Let's get on with the gami-"

All of a sudden, it turned to pitch dark. Shrieks echoed throughout the room. There weren't any windows, so it was dark as it would be if there was no sun.

"Chiffon! Light orbs!"

"Okay!"

Together, they cupped their hands and raised them up in the air, while closing their eyes. "Orbs, give us light!"

Yellow and Blue orbs formed in their hands, illuminating some of the areas, but not all. They brought their orbs down and began checking everybody was there.

"How did this happen, Red?"

"I dun-" Scarlett's voice disappeared, along with her orb, making the only light the soft, dandelion yellow orb Chiffon possessed. The light grew dimmer and dimmer, and everybody started to scurry towards the light like moths to a flame.

"Red?" Chiffon looked around in worry, trying to find her younger sister. "Red?" Her tone became more frightened."Scarlett, this isn't funny!" She shouted.

"SCARLETT!!!" She screamed. No reply. Meanwhile, everybody was becoming more frightened by the second, huddling together around Chiffon. Alya and Rose were comforting the scared girl, who was still looking around for Scarlett.

"Ok, this was meant to be funny, but this has backfired." Said a voice belonging to none of them. Everybody huddled even closer, Chiffon having to raise her orb back in the air. The lights flared back on, blinding them all since their eyes had long been accustomed to the only light being the light orb. Once their eyes became used to the light, they saw the owner of the voice. Everybody was too shocked to move.

The presumed owner of the voice stood on the stage, with an apologetic look on her face. Scarlett sat in a bubble, surprised holding her deep blue orb. The owner of the voice was a small young girl that seemed to be from eastern Asia, who wore silver fully-rimmed rectangular glasses that sparkled in the bright light. She had fluffy black hair with straight bangs that partially covered her eyebrows. She had on a black short sleeve shirt that read "If you ruin my ship, I'll ruin your life." in glowing white and had a picture of a figure punching another in the face. 

"Welp, let's get back to business." The bubble holding Scarlett quickly drifted down to the ground, and popped, leaving Scarlett with her now unnecessary light orb in her hands. "Anyways, hi! I'm Fate Weaver!"

Chiffon snapped out of it, realizing exactly what had happened. That girl... had just given her the absolute fright of her life... she... took away her sister... only for less than 2 minutes... but still... she took away her sister. Her only sister. The person that was the closest to her. After all, when your father is dead and your mother was a busy goddess, you only have your siblings and friends. Powered by pure rage, she lit multiple orbs around her and flung them all at once at Fate. The girl easily dodged around the orbs doing flips and twirls in the air The orbs hit the wall, exploding upon impact, leaving dents that shone yellow.

"Wait!" The girl cried out. But Chiffon didn't listen. She snapped her fingers and lit another round before sending them flying. This time, she didn't dodge. She held out her hand. As soon as the orbs passed her hand, they paused, floated in mid-air for a split second, and vanished. Her body radiated a mysterious and powerful aura that glowed silver and gold.

"I said, wait."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KKCFG: I gave character development to characters in a truth or dare fic... somehow...


	9. I'm tired

The girl lowered her hands, and the orbs disappeared. 

"This will explain." She said briefly. With a single flick of her wrist, two streams of light appeared in her palm and travelled into the sister's eyes. Realization dawned onto their faces. 

"Now, it's getting quite late in your world. I think it's time for time to catch up." Eyes fell in sync, slipping into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT USED TO BE LONGER. BUT IT GOT DELETED


	10. Snowstorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette's POV

I opened my eyes to see white snow drifting down from above. I was in a large ballroom with delicate frost on the windows. How did I get here? Did an Akuma hit me? I glanced at the white walls and the pine trees grew around me. I didn't see any exit at all.

Snow drifted down from the white ceiling, but for some reason, the cold didn't bother me in the slightest, even though I only wore a soft flowing summer dress. Its petal sleeves billowed while I walked around with my bare feet. The ribbon around my waist was icy blue, matching with the snow white dress. My hair was not tied up as usual, but was flowing on my shoulders. I instinctively touched my ears and sighed in relief when I felt the familiar shape of the ladybug miraculous. My hand also brushed wood and soft petals, which I'm guessing is in the shape of a flower crown.

I looked around, not knowing what to do. The wind suddenly blew around me and I covered my eyes in my best attempt to keep the snowflakes out of my sensitive eyes. The next thing I knew, a young girl floated in front of me. The one who called herself Fate Weaver.

"Hi, Marinette!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I leaped back, going into a fighting stance, which is stupidly hard in a dress.

"Calm down, I'm just here to talk." Her long flowing dress brushed the floor while her eyes shone with mirth. She kinda reminded me of Chat, with the cheeky grin and over enthusiastic personality.

"ABOUT WHAT?" I glanced around, wondering what was happening. Wait...

"WAIT, AM I DEAD?!" If I was dead... then Paris was doomed. Chat Noir can't purify Akuma. Alya, Nino, and Chloe, the only others with experience on our side that can transform, were in my class, so they're probably also dead. What if Chat's in my class? That would mean that Paris would have nobody to protect them! But Chat Noir couldn't be in my class! I would have noticed! There isn't a single pun-loving happy nerd with bright green eyes and golden blond hair in my school that I know of, much less one in my class!

As I continued to have a mental freakout, Fate responded. "No! No... your exhaustion just caught up with you. You're just sleeping! I'm paying a little visit."

"How?"

"Ways in which you could only dream of.’"

"Okay...?"

"Anyways, I'm here to talk. Specifically, here to talk about your identity."

"Okay... What about my identity?"

She floated down and her feet touched the snow as she stood on the fluffy snow. She put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "You have to tell Chat who you really are."

As soon as she uttered the words, I leapt back.

"NO! Are you CRAZY?! THAT MIGHT GET US KILLED! WHAT IF ONE OF US GET AKUMATIZED?! WHAT IS HAWKMOTH FINDS OUT?!"

"Well, I know more than you, and one of the things I know that apparently you don't is that you worry way too much."

"But... what if he doesn't like me?"

"I really doubt that..." She said playfully.

"You know his identity, don't you."

"Of course!"

"How the hell...?"

"I know a lot."

"Bu-"

"WAKE UP!"


End file.
